Adorable
by DameLiebe
Summary: Porque para Fubuki todo en Haruna era adorable, y para Haruna, la excepción era Fubuki. Era el único al que le permitiría decirle adorable.


**Hola a todos. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo. Es más, llevo como 3 años sin publicar un fanfic en esta plataforma. Y decidí regresar con este fanfic de una de mis parejas favoritas: FubuHaru (Fubuki x Haruna).**

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño fanfic y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo.**

 **Aquí dejaré a Fubuki y a Haruna en la misma clase, para hacer más interesante la historia, así que si encuentran eso raro, me lo pueden decir mediante un MP o un comentario y lo cambiaré. Será entre una historia alterna y no... No sé si me comprenden. Perdón por no poder explicarme bien del todo.**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertence, es propiedad de Level-5. Yo solo escribí esto por gusto propio.**

* * *

Haruna sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo, lo cual la obligó a despertar de su plácida siesta en medio de la clase de lengua. Alzó su vista y divisó al profesor, el cual la miraba reprobatoriamente, pero no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo, era la mejor alumna en su asignatura y que, aunque no prestara atención a sus explicaciones, lograría tener la mejor calificación de su clase. Se frotó los ojos y un ahogado bostezo salió de su boca para luego dirigir su vista a su cuaderno, en el cual anotaría lo que alcanzara a escuchar de la clase, pero, al momento de empezar a escribir, notó un pequeño papel al lado de este. Lo abrió y se sorprendió mucho de lo que en este estaba escrito.

"Eres adorable mientras duermes".

Su cara de sorpresa cambió a una de enojo al leer esto. Miró hacia todos lados para saber quién fue la persona que colocó esa nota en su pupitre, hasta que notó a su compañero mirarla de reojo. Rápidamente tomó un bolígrafo y escribió una pequeña y amable respuesta en este, para después doblarlo y dejarlo en el pupitre de este. El chico a su lado lo abrió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estúpido Fubuki. No soy adorable".

Haruna miró a su compañero aún con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué rayos creía que era "adorable mientras dormía"? Ella no era adorable. ¿Qué parte de ella se le hacía adorable? No lo comprendía. No era una chica muy guapa, según su propio punto de vista. Tenía ojos grandes, si, pero muchas veces las otras chicas le decían que su mirada era algo perturbadora, ya que parecía que las analizara hasta que órganos tenían en buen funcionamiento, razón por la que decidió quitarse los lentes de contacto y volver a usar sus grandes anteojos. Definitivamente no era adorable. Fubuki debía de estar mal de la cabeza.

Aún recordaba cuando Fubuki llegó a Raimon. Fue después del FFI. El había llegado como un estudiante transferido y era demasiado tímido para poder hablar con alguien o, simplemente, presentarse frente a la clase, pero logró lo último. Claro que solo diciendo su nombre y de dónde venía, nada más.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

—Hola —saludó el peliplata con una tímida sonrisa—. Soy Fubuki Shirou, es un placer estar en su clase —Haruna dudaba en si hablarle rápidamente para saber si la recordaba o no, si apetecía estar con ella allí o no. Entre pasar una vergüenza en plena clase o quedarse como si nada, pues, prefirió lo segundo. Sobre todo después de escuchar como sus compañeras le preguntaban al pobre muchacho distintas cosas. Lo que más se escuchaba eran las típicas preguntas de chicas pubertas como: "¿Tienes novia?" o "¿Quieres ser mi compañero de puesto?". Las típicas preguntas.

Haruna prefirió esperar hasta el final de la clase para al fin poder hablar con él.

—Hola Fubuki, ha sido un tiempo —sonrió la peli azul—. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —preguntó entusiasmada, luego se dio cuenta de que su pregunta podría dar un giro a doble sentido—. B-Bueno, no solo conmigo. Nos reuniremos todo el equipo a almorzar juntos, seguramente se alegraran de verte —rió nerviosamente.

—Será un placer Otonashi-san —respondió el peliplata sonriendo, lo cual sacó una pequeña sonrisa en Haruna. Juntos fueron a encontrarse con el equipo de fútbol para almorzar, y, tal como dijo Haruna, los chicos estaban muy felices de volver a verlo.

* * *

Todo ese momento fue genial, pero poco a poco, la vida en la secundaria fue algo extraña. Fubuki empezó a distanciarse, ya casi no le hablaba ni nada, con suerte el típico saludo matutino antes de las clases, un simple "Hola" por parte de este. Le dolió bastante la verdad. La pequeña peliazul había empezado a sentir cosas por el albino. Aquellos sentimientos se habían vuelto más grandes conforme pasaba el año escolar, pero no lo diría, sobre todo después de ver a Fubuki con tantas chicas a su alrededor. Ahora menos se acercaría a él por una simple razón, la cual revolucionó a toda la escuela y, sobre todo, a ella y el equipo: Fubuki tenía novia.

Era normal que siempre estuviera rodeados de chicas, e incluso que ahora tuviera una novia, pues era normal para alguien de su edad, pero no por eso debía olvidarse de aquellos que lo consideraban un gran amigo. Incluso dejó de verse con Someoka. Las cosas siguieron como de costumbre hasta que un día, al llegar a la escuela, todos murmuraba por los pasillos una fascinante noticia, según muchos: Fubuki había roto con su novia.

Sinceramente, Haruna no se sentía feliz ni nada, era un sentimiento neutral. Era normal. Todas las parejas se separan, pero esperaba más de ellos. Que fueran una pareja que durara por lo menos hasta la graduación, ya que según muchos era la mejor pareja del año.

Después de todo el embrollo de la relación, Fubuki volvió a hablar con todos, ir a las fiestas, juntarse en la casa de alguno a ver películas, todo volvió a como era antes, a excepción de la relación entre Haruna y Fubuki. Ya no se hablaban, solo el típico saludo de "buenos días" al momento de entrar al salón.

Entonces, si ya no se hablaban, ¿por qué demonios le dio esa nota? ¿qué significaba eso? Porque para Haruna, no era adorable. Definitivamente, o Fubuki estaba ciego, o el calor de la ciudad le estaba haciendo mal.

* * *

El receso era el momento que tenía para poder hablar con sus amigos, a los cuales apreciaba mucho, entre ellos Aki, quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Se juntaron en el patio a tomar un jugo y conversar sobre lo que había pasado esta mañana.

—¿Cómo es que el profesor no te dice nada cuando te duermes en clase? —preguntó Aki tomando un sorbo de jugo.

—Porque sabe que aunque duerma siempre sacaré buenas calificaciones -respondió Haruna de forma neutral, bebiendo también un sorbo.

—Tengo una duda... ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Fubuki? —Haruna casi se atora con el jugo.

—¿E-En qué sentido? —preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Kurimatsu me dijo que Fubuki te dejó una nota... ¿Qué decía?

 _"Ese maldito de Kurimatsu, ojalá que se lesione la pierna en la práctica."_

—Pues... —Haruna no sabía si responderle o no— ¿Prometes guardar el secreto?

—Lo prometo —dijo Aki alzando la mano. Haruna suspiró.

—Me dijo que era adorable —la peliazul viró su vista al momento de decir esto. No quería ver la reacción de su amiga. Probablemente estaría riéndose. Volteó a verla y, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Aki no se estaba riendo, sino que estaba con una cara neutral-. ¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Pues, que Fubuki tiene razón —respondió.

—¡¿Eh?! —definitivamente todos se estaban volviendo locos—. ¡¿En qué mundo paralelo soy adorable?! —dijo Haruna levantándose rápidamente, con su cara roja de la vergüenza y enojo que la palabra "adorable" le provocaba.

—Si lo eres Haruna, eso todos lo saben, hasta las chicas —Aki le reveló lo que todos pensaban acerca de ella.

—¿Qué tengo de "adorable" según todos? —preguntó Haruna volviendo a sentarse. Aki puso su mano en su barbilla a modo pensativo.

—Pues, dicen que pareces un pingüino.

—¿Un pingüino? ¿Por qué un pingüino?

—Tus ojos, son grandes. Les encanta que los mires, son brillantes y provocan alegría. Aún cuando los ocultes con esos lentes.

—Ustedes están locos.

* * *

El receso había terminado y todos volvieron a sus salones, a espera de la siguiente clase: Matemáticas. Haruna de verdad odiaba matemáticas, no le era sencillo el aprender todas las ecuaciones y teoremas que habían. ¿Para qué la necesidad de aprender tantas cosas que el próximo semestre seguro se le olvidarían?

A pesar de todo, la profesora trataba de que todos entendieran de la forma más sencilla posible, pero eso no resultaba en Haruna, por lo que la profesora se le ocurrió la brillante idea de asignarle un tutor. Y que mejor tutor que Fubuki Shirou.

 _"Maldita profesora."_

Volteó la vista hacia Fubuki y este le sonrió, a lo que Haruna solo atinó a ver hacia el pizarrón con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. La clase pasó como si nada, y el último timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases por ese día. Haruna rápidamente empezó a arreglar sus cosas para irse cuanto antes. No quería enfrentar a Fubuki. Pero no lo pudo evitar, pues justo cuando se iba a levantar, el chico apareció frente a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Otonashi-san, ¿cómo has estado? —Haruna no pudo evitar el mirarlo y sonrojarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

—Hola Fubuki. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó rápidamente, tratando de ir al grano en aquella extraña conversación.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre las tutorías —respondió el más alto, agachándose y colocando su brazos en el pupitre de la peliazul—. ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos hoy?

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó algo sorprendida.

—Claro. Así podríamos también ponernos al corriente de todo. ¿Qué dices? —nuevamente Fubuki la miró con una sonrisa, la cual, a pesar de todo, no pasaba desapercibida ella. De hecho, podría decirse que le gustaba su sonrisa.

—Está bien —aceptó suspirando—. ¿En dónde nos vemos?

—En la biblioteca en 15 minutos —habló sencillamente el peliplata, levantándose y encaminándose rumbo a la biblioteca. Haruna solo pudo suspirar y maldecir por su suerte, pero de igual forma se levantó y salió del salón rumbo a su primera "tutoría" con Fubuki Shirou.

* * *

Ya en la biblioteca, empezó a buscar a Fubuki hasta que lo encontró en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Encima de la mesa estaba su mochila, libro, cuaderno y lápices. Al parecer ya estaba listo para empezar su tutoría. Haruna se acercó lenta y calladamente, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que el chico se veía muy concentrado en su cuaderno. Tan concentrado que ni siquiera notó que ella estaba allí.

—Fubuki —habló la de lentes. El albino se sorprendió al escucharla, alzando la vista y regalándole una gran sonrisa.

—Otonashi-san, si viniste.

—Claro que sí, siempre cumplo mi palabra —dijo la peliazul sentándose frente al albino—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que repasaremos?

—Depende que sea lo que no entiendes.

—Todo —Fubuki rió a carcajadas ante esto, hasta que escuchó un sonoro "shh" por parte de la bibliotecaria.

—Está bien, entonces repasaremos todo.

* * *

El albino estuvo un buen rato enseñándole álgebra a la chica, dejándole algunos ejercicios para que resolviera, mientras él también los hacía para después corregirle. Fubuki terminó rápidamente, y el resto del tiempo se quedó observando embobado a Haruna. La menor, por su parte, no pasó desapercibido eso, a pesar de que estuviera concentrada realizando las ecuaciones y cálculos que tenía en el cuaderno. Harto de que el albino la siguiera mirando así, decidió encararlo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó algo hastiada, molesta.

—Es que eres muy adorable —esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Otra vez estaba diciendo que era adorable. ¡Ella no era adorable! ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?

—No soy adorable.

—Claro que lo eres Otonashi-san —habló el albino—. ¿Nunca lo habías notado?

—Siempre me miro al espejo y créeme cuando te digo que no soy adorable —respondió aún enojada y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces por qué te estás sonrojando? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa ladina.

—L-La gente se sonroja cuando alguien le dice cosas así. ¡Es natural! —habló nerviosa.

—¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?

—C-Cállate...

—Otonashi-san —Haruna lo miró respondiendo a su llamado—. ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó extrañada la menor.

—Yo te gusto, ¿cierto? —Haruna se quedó callada ante esto. Su rostro estaba rojo. Sus manos sudaban y su nerviosismo no podía ser más evidente en ese momento.

—¿P-Por qué crees eso? —preguntó nerviosa.

—A mi me gustas Otonashi-san —la peliazul quedó en shock ante esto. ¿De verdad le gustaba? ¿Por qué le decía esto ahora? —. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Su sonrojo se hizo aún más evidente. No quería mirar a Fubuki, porque sabía que no habría posibilidad de huir de aquello. Seguramente si lo miraba el allbino se reiría a carcajadas diciendo que era una broma o algo parecido.

—Otonashi-san, mírame por favor —Haruna nerviosamente alzó su vista para mirar al peliplata. Este estaba serio. Lo que decía no era una broma.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó la menor.

—Desde que te conocí —respondió Fubuki—. Desde el primer momento me fijé en ti. Eras tan adorable. Tú timidez, tus grandes ojos y ese rostro de ángel, todo en tí me parecía adorable. Hasta el día de hoy sigo creyendo eso —sonrió ante esto—. Cuando ví que me asignaron el lugar a tu lado pensé "es el momento perfecto para hablar con ella", pero no pude decir nada. Esperé hasta el receso, me armé de valor y lo único que ví fue que tu te acercaste a mí. Lo único que pude hacer fue aceptar tu propuesta de almorzar contigo. Sinceramente pensé que solo almorzaríamos los dos, pero cuando me dijiste que iríamos con los chicos me deprímí un poco —rió ante esto. Haruna estaba callada, no le salían las palabras. No sabía que decir ante todo eso. Era algo muy inesperado—. Cuando entramos a la preparatoria creí que sería el momento perfecto para declararme, pero veía que tú no me dabas ninguna señal de sentir lo mismo que yo, así que no lo hice.

—Y —al fin pudo hablar—... ¿Qué hay de tu ex-novia?

—Ella se me declaró un día, yo solo la acepté para tratar de olvidarte. Siempre pensé que mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos nunca, por lo que solo salí con ella pero, nunca pudo llegar a gustarme. Esa fue la razón de mi ruptura —le reveló Fubuki—. Empecé a distanciarme de ti a causa de estos sentimientos. Temía que si te los decías no me hablaría más, por lo que decidí las cosas sin correr riesgo alguno, y de verdad me arrepiento de eso —Fubuki la miró tiernamente—... Haruna, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad contigo? —Haruna lo miró con los ojos llorosos y el rostro rojo. Sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho, tan fuerte que creía que el albino lo escucharía. Alzó su mirada para observar los ojos del chico. Un hermoso color azul grisáceo brillante.

—Si... Si la tienes —Fubuki sonrió ante esto y, lentamente, fue acercándose a la menor, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y acercándola a él. Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso, que aunque Haruna negara, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo. Se separaron lentamente, quedándose quietos mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo—. A mi también me gustas Fubuki.

—Lo sé —mencionó el mayor para volver a unir sus labios en un beso tan dulce como el anterior. Ese beso transmitía aquellos sentimientos que por muchos años ambos guardaron. Sentimientos que finalmente fueron correspondidos y que finalmente se forjaban como uno solo. Se separaron sin muchas ganas, querían seguir probando los labios del otro, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente—. Eres adorable Haruna.

La menor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar lo que el albino decía.

Porque para Fubuki todo en Haruna era adorable, y para Haruna, la excepción era Fubuki.

Era el único al que le permitiría decirle adorable.

* * *

 **Listo~ Aquí su buen fanfic FubuHaru. Espero les haya gustado. La verdad, este fanfic es la versión FubuHaru de uno que tengo en Wattpad, el cual también lleva el nombre de "Adorable". Aunque la pareja en cuestión es el KaiSoo (si, me gusta el Kpop y EXO). Aunque a esta versión le cambié algunas cosas y situaciones.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos pronto en otro fanfic.**

 **Recuerden también que yo hago fanfics HitsuKarin, una pareja de Bleach, así que espero que también puedan seguir este.**


End file.
